


Клин клином...

by KateMintTea



Series: Клин клином... [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, arsenal need to think what he is doing, now something crazy will happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда и Рою Харперу приходят в голову хорошие идеи...а хорошие ли? Бл*ть это еще похоже заразно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клин клином...

***

Джейсон ненавидел работать с психами, потому что их поведение было невозможно предугадать. Но, как не странно, Роя такой вариант работы забавлял. Вот и сейчас он резко заорал и, широко расставив руки, с криком побежал на психа обмотавшего себя взрывчаткой и собирающегося взорвать себя и группу туристов, которые пришли посмотреть на спящий вулкан, так как “Великий дух вулкана говорил с ним, и он требует жертв ибо грядет апокалипсис!Уверуйте!”  
Уверовать Джейсон отказывался и с радостью бы пристрелил психа, если бы не люди, которых он взял в заложники. А потом Рой сказал ему, что у него есть гениальный план, а потом….и почему он ему поверил? После этого он сводит Харпера к психиатру, и Уейлону позвонит...если они выживут конечно!  
Псих, увидев бежавшего на него придурка в красном, с луком в руке и в кепке с надписью “Burn baby, burn!!!”, сначала испуганно выручил глаза, а потом резко развернулся и что есть сил рванул в противоположную от Арсенала сторону.  
Следующие 10 минут заложники и Джейсон с интересом наблюдали за тем, как псих со взрывчаткой бегает кругами от психа в кепке. Дальше все было, как в анекдоте. Смертник споткнулся и упал, а Харпер с радостным криком прыгнул за него, дернул за какой-то проводок и известил всех, что бомба обезврежена, и все свободны, но если “Великий вулкан” все еще требует жертву, то есть у него на примете одно недоразумение.  


***

  
-Харпер, объясни мне, какого хрена это было?!  
\- Ой, Джей, ты обо мне беспокоился?! - рыжий довольно улыбнулся и попробовал обнять Красного Колпака, но колпак был суров и не преклонен.- Знаешь как у русских говорят “ Клин клином вышибают”? Вот я и вышиб.  
-Ага, скажи спасибо, что тебе никто ничего не вышиб из полицейских, им там одного психованного хватало. Судя по твоей логике, мне нужно было не пытаться убить Джокера, а превратиться в аналог Квин, до того как у нее мозги встали на место, и он бы сам от меня убежал.  
-Ой, Джей, ну ты и шутник!- лучник оставил попытки обнять парня, и, чмокнув того в щеку, быстро побежал заводить машину, пока ему правда ничего не “вышибли”.  


***

  
-Рой, слушай я тут подумал….  
-Мммммм, Олли у нас отменили первый урок….  
-Харпер!-гаркнул Джейсон так, что Рой аж подпрыгнул в кровати. - Я говорю, я тут подумал, а идея то не плоха.  
-Какая?!-лучник непонимающе уставился на своего партнера.  
-В общем, я сейчас связался с Харли и мы едем к ней за консультацией! Так что ты собирайся, а я в душ!  
-Что? ЧТО?! 


End file.
